


The dangers of ridiculous shoes

by Warpcorps



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Post-Canon, but i already know it doesn't motivate me that much, canon neuroatypical character, canon physically disabled character, heelys, i started writing this a year ago, re: every other multichapter fic i have on here, so i am posting what i have so far to motivate myself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-04 01:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2904302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warpcorps/pseuds/Warpcorps
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Newt buys heelys and hilarity ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The dangers of ridiculous shoes

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for newtgender on tumblr that is v v late i'm sorry

They came! They finally came!  
Newt, after two to three business weeks, was now the proud possessor and owner of a vintage reproduction of the former footwear fad, heelys.  
After practicing for a few early morning hours in his kitchen, Newt was confident in his ability to whizz around the Shatterdome wearing what was quickly becoming his favorite toy, at this point only beaten out by his Godzilla action figure.  
Of course, when he came into the lab two days after getting them, Hermann was appalled by the safety hazard he was inducing on everyone around, saying there was much too much work to be done to good off in "such a dangerous and childish way." Even though everything going on at this point was bureaucratic crap like paperwork reporting on the stuff that had happened while the world was ending and there was no time for paperwork. They would be doing that for a while.  
Newt wanted as much fun during his off time as he could have. Newt hated paperwork. That was why he was in such a tactile career which would ideally only have occasional paperwork in the form of lab reports. It didn't feel as mind-numbing as his other options.  
Because of all of that, the past few weeks of bureaucracy and frantically compiling the data he had had no time to record during the heat of things had been excruciating. On top of all of that, Hermann was now chastising him for being an “unscrupulous spender” which was ridiculous considering the amount of new jackets Hermann was wearing around (that looked especially plush and made Newt think of Hermann as some sort of a disgruntled teddy bear).  
Aside from Hermann being the downer that he was famed for being, the heelys were a very good investment.  
The time it took to get from place to place had cut down by a lot. Newt had never been a big numbers person. Probably about thirty percent.  
Mako was impressed by Newt’s color choice. The shoes matched her hair. Black with dark blue highlights. He told her where to get some.  
Stacker Pentecost, who was most definitely alive no matter what the odds had been during the final kaiju attack, just looked at Newt with fond exasperation, the kind of fond exasperation you have whenever someone you have respect for in one area of their life does something that makes you lose respect for them in another area of their life even while gaining even more respect for them overall.  
The Hansens, who were also very not dead, snickered to themselves but pretended to hide from Newt how much he was entertaining them. Their dog licked at one of the wheels when Newt sat down with his feet out. It kept everyone entertained for a while until someone thought of how much dirt was probably on the bottom of Newt’s shoes.  
Seriously, these shoes gained Newt more social interaction than he had been able to have in almost the entire time he had already worked at the Shatterdome.  
\---  
It had been a month now since Newton had gotten those blatantly dangerous pieces of footwear. True, they did speed up his trips between places, but at the cost of safety of others.  
Even though Newt had not yet skated directly into one of their coworkers, it was only a matter of time. Hermann was certain.  
\---  
Time passed, the season changed. All of the things pretentious third person narrators always say belong here. Newt taught himself some tricks on his heelys, and was otherwise responsible with them, never once getting in an accident.  
Hermann was obviously upset about that, as one of his probability models had finally been proven wrong.  
As was Stacker Pentecost, because he had been the first to lose the betting pool on how long it would be until Newt crashed into a stack of boxes full of papers nobody actually cared about.  
\---  
On the anniversary of the end of the Kaiju war, Newt was giving Mako a lesson on how to use the heelys that had come in the mail for her two days before. Her hair had grown out and she had dyed the blue streaks back to their natural black. Raleigh Beckett, her drift partner, was also messing around with his appearance, (And possibly one of the interns in the K-Sci department, now back in full force. The intern’s name was Matt. He was a great guy.)  
\---  
While Newt was spotting Mako so that she didn't fall on her ass quite as many times as Newt had when he had first gotten his heelys, resident party pooper, Hermann Gottlieb, noticed him.  
\---  
Hermann scoffed at them and walked off, slightly surprised by Newt's apparent ability to teach.  
Only slightly.  
Very slightly.  
Maybe a bit more than slightly, but did Newton really need to give her those lessons in the middle of the cafeteria? It could hurt someone...even though they were in a corner and Hermann had basically had to seek them out, not to mention how good of a handle on the situation Newton seemed to have.  
Maybe Hermann was overreacting, after all, he knew that Newton had some good traits.  
Constant optimism. That was normally a good trait.  
\---  
Newt was about to crash, he was about to crash, and oh shit oh shit oh shit!  
\---  
Of course Hermann would be the first person Newton ran into. It had been almost six months since Newton had gotten the damn things, and really, it was about time. Hermann just wondered why it had to be him.  
He really wondered.  
\---  
They way they ended up, Newt was leaning on Hermann, whose back was pushed up against a wall. Miraculously, they had not fallen to the floor and there were no injuries sustained except scraped palms where Newt had tried to keep from squashing Hermann too much.  
It could have been much worse. There would probably be sad things involved. That came very close to happening.  
Thankfully, Hermann had already been leaning against this particular wall, so he was in no way harmed, only slightly startled by Newt suddenly being in his personal space.  
\---  
“Doctor Geizler, I have warned you before about possible consequences of your ridiculous behavior, and you should consider yourself lucky that no one was significantly injured.”  
“Sorry, Herms, I’ll be more careful, but you really need to lighten up.”  
“You may not have noticed, but I’m not exactly capable of your sort of lightening up, and you won’t be either if you keep indulging in hazardous behaviors nearby me.”  
“Whatever, dude. Nobody got hurt, right?”  
“Don’t do it again.”


End file.
